Captain America (film)
Captain America is a 2012 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It was directed by Gary Ross and stars Chris Evans, Daniel Brühl, Hayley Atwell, Sebastian Stan, Allison Janney, Toby Jones, Stanley Tucci, and Tommy Lee Jones. It was released on December 14, 2012. Plot In 1944, Steve Rogers is a scrawny, weakling who is denied entry into the military due to his various health and physical issues. However, General Chester Phillips, S.S.R. officer, Peggy Carter, and scientist, Abraham Erskine learn about Rogers and declare him the perfect candidate for their most recent project, the "Super Soldier Serum". They enlist Steve, who is given the serum and it turns him into a tall, muscular, and very strong and fast soldier. Steve uses his newfound abilities to join his best friend, Bucky Barnes and his squad of soldiers in their missions. Baron Helmut Zemo is told by Adolf Hitler to collect a new, strange object that was said to have crashed in London. After Zemo gets the object, he discovers the Super Soldier program and sends his top assassin after Erskine to ensure no other soldier can have that amount of power. Erskine is killed and Steve chases down the assassin. Steve punches the assassin into machinery, killing him. Roger's identity is kept secret while the government uses the Super Soldier to give America hope, dubbing him "Captain America". Rogers and his squad are sent to retrieve the object that crashed in London. However, while there, three members of the squad, including Bucky, are captured and Rogers learns that his mother, who he thought had died eight years before, is seen working with Zemo and the Nazi organization HYDRA. Rogers saves the squad and obtains the object. However, the object is overloaded and sends out a wave of energy, knocking everyone but Rogers unconscious. Zemo was blasted into a pool of toxic radiation. Rogers and the awoken squad escape but not before Rogers' mother reveals to Rogers that his entire line of ancestors were members of HYDRA, just in different forms. The object is still intact and placed in an S.S.R. vault. Peggy and Rogers go out on a date, where they kiss. However, just as their relationship takes off, Rogers learns his squad is being sent out to Germany for four months to get intel on Zemo, who has survived. In Germany, Rogers learns that Zemo was given abilities similar to Rogers' just at a higher level. Zemo and Rogers battle while the squad sets the HYDRA base to implode in ten minutes. Rogers chains Zemo to a pipe to ensure his death. Rogers faces his mother. Sarah tries to get Rogers to join her in HYDRA but Bucky shoots her when she attempts to stab her son. Rogers mourns his mother before he is told the building will implode in three minutes. The squad escape and watch as the HYDRA HQ crumbles. They return to London due to them completing their mission earlier than expected. Rogers reunites with Peggy and Phillips tells them he feels the war will be over very soon. However, they learn Zemo survived and has hijacked a plane controlling four missiles that could devestate New York. Rogers and the squad fly to the plane, where Rogers and Bucky travel to Zemo's plane. They try to convince him to stand down but Zemo refuses. Zemo pushes Bucky out of the plane into the ocean. Steve lands the missiles in the ocean and then the plane in Germany. Zemo attacks Rogers, but he is able to overcome him. Zemo places himself in a cryogenic state, rather than be locked up. Rogers takes the plane home but learns Zemo overrided the plane to force it to crash in the Atlantic on it's way back. Rogers is able to say goodbye to Peggy before his plane crashes. In a post-credits scene, Steve awakens in a hospital where Jane Foster is caring for him. Rogers learns from her that he has been frozen for 68 years. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America; an American soldier turned into a "super soldier". *Daniel Brühl as Baron Helmut Zemo; a Nazi scientist who leads HYDRA, a Nazi organization. *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter; Steve's love interest and an S.S.R. officer. *Sebastian Stan as James "Bucky" Barnes; Steve's best friend who is also a soldier. *Allison Janney as Sarah Rogers; Steve's mother who is secretly a HYDRA operative. *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola; a HYDRA biochemist. *Stanley Tucci as Abraham Erskine; an American scientist who came up with the super soldier serum. *Tommy Lee Jones as Chester Phillips; an American general who leads Steve's unit. Dominic Cooper portrays Howard Stark, the father of Tony Stark. Neal McDonough, Derek Luke, Kenneth Choi, Bruno Ricci, and JJ Field appear as members of Steve's Howling Commandos; Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, Jacques Dernier, and James Montgomery Falsworth; respectively. Richard Armitage plays Heinz Kruger; Zemo's top assassin. Natalie Portman cameos as Jane Foster in a post-credits scene. Reception 'Box office' Captain America grossed $408 million (58.8%) in the United States and Canada and $286.4 million (41.2%) in other territories for a total of $694.4 million. The ninth highest-grossing 2012 film, the tenth highest-grossing film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, out of fifteen. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $211.8 million. 'Critical reception' Captain America received mostly positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an 84% approval rating, based on 275 reviews, and a rating average of 7.2 out of 10. The site's consensus states "Captain America is a thrilling, action-filled, greatly acted film that (mostly) faithfully adapts the comics."